The Other Side of Daichi
by mewbunnysakura
Summary: Daichi's other side is revealed. He thinks about quitting soccer, but realizes that he can't because of Sho.


Daichi hadn't always as cold and silent

Disclaimer: I do not own Whistle!

Notes: Please review. AND THIS TOOK FOREVER!!

**The Other Side of Daichi**

Daichi hadn't always been as cold and silent, because when he was young, he loved everyone around him, but nobody returned his love, not even parents, who rejected him when he was born. Therefore, he began to hate the world. He pulled his heart away from others. He became cold and silent, crushing other's pride, just like how his parents did to him. When Daichi's parents realized he was a genius, they loved him for his talent, but it was too late, for he had already hated his parents. Even now, when his parents try to get him to open up, he does nothing. He doesn't approve of love. He doesn't understand it. He never will. He will always hide his emotions deep inside…

But, little did he know, that was all going to change…

"I might quit the team," he said bluntly. This dark haired soccer player is…declaring defeat?

"What? Why? You're our only goalkeeper!" Everyone said, surprised.

"I guess it's because Daichi's a genius. He doesn't really need a future in soccer. Is that what you're thinking, Daichi?" Sho asked, concerned. He most definitely needed Daichi to be there for him, to play soccer with him. He wanted Daichi to experience how fun it was to play soccer.

Daichi, ignoring what Sho said, went on. "Do you remember my purpose for joining?"

Of course, everyone nodded. They all remembered how shocked they were when they heard Daichi's reason.

Daichi aimed the next statement at Sho. "I wanted to know why you smiled. And now I know, I'm going to quit."

Everyone was silent, shocked beyond belief. They eventually broke out in whispers, demanding to know who would replace Daichi as goalkeeper. In the meanwhile, Daichi himself walked away, carrying his belongings.

That night, Daichi was writing the letter of resignation. He was almost done when he felt a pang. _What is it?_ He wondered. What made him feel this way? What was this feeling? He realized…it was regret…because he was going to quit the team. Why? What made him so attached to the team and his teammates? He then realized it was Sho. Sho taught him to have fun, to smile, even though he never does.

Daichi pushed his chair away from his desk and sighed. Then, he frowned. Things like this didn't make sense to him. He needed order and things to be direct and logical. He needed it to be technical, obvious, true, and solid. Things that waver made him unsure of the truth. Emotions didn't matter to him.

Yet, when Daichi returned to his desk after pacing for a bit, and finished writing the letter, he felt worse. He didn't like ignoring these feelings; they were getting stronger. He felt he was about to cry. His stomach rebelled from the dinner he recently ate. He ground his teeth together and clenched his hands into fists, squeezing so tight that he could feel blood where his nails pierced his skin.

He swayed left, right, and left again before he collapsed onto his knees. His chair fell backwards and his hands gripped the desk legs for support. His eyes squeezed shut forcibly and amazingly, a single tear escaped his closed eyes, leaving a wet trail.

Daichi's eyes opened and he stood up slowly, unsure that his legs would be able to support his weight. Then, his sixth sense took over. He ripped the letter that took forever to write from hesitations and two letters that he had written previously.

The two letters were addressed to Sho and Tatsuya, explaining why he was leaving the team. Sho's letter, which was only a half page long, had taken over five hours to write. Daichi had chosen the exact, right words to describe his situation. He had said, "My feelings toward you and soccer are uncertain; I don't need it to ruin my life." He now knew how he felt toward Sho. He loved him. He cared for him, as if Sho was his younger brother.

He threw the shreds of paper into the wastebasket and then realized what he had done. Instead of groaning, he silently laid down next to the wastebasket, calculating the amount of time and effort it had taken to write those letters.

His hand started throbbing from a cramp. Daichi paid no attention to the pain in his hand and could only hope that the pain in his heart would stop.

The next afternoon, after school at practice, he arrived at the soccer field, with a presence of melancholy. Everyone knew to avoid him, and talked about him in whispers, behind his back in groups. Daichi found whenever he turned around, a group of boys hastily start to juggle a soccer ball.

Sho, being the kind and concerned one, asked what was wrong during their warm-up. Daichi only remained silent, making Sho stare silently at his friend, who was doing sit-ups.

"Hey," a voice interrupted their silence. "Daichi, didn't you say you would quit?" Tatsuya poked his head into Sho's one-sided conversation. Tatsuya's question was greeted with silence. Daichi's body language did not reveal anything either. The only movement that escaped from the three of them was the steady up-down rhythm from doing sit-ups. Then, as Daichi came up from his 75th sit-up, Tatsuya grabbed Daichi's arm.

"Answer me," he said sternly. "I am your captain."

Daichi opened his mouth slightly, but he could not form any words. So, he remained silent, staring toward the top of the goal that stood at the other end of the soccer field and the tall, metal chain link fence that bordered the school.

"Say something, or it is 20 laps." Tatsuya glared into Daichi's reluctant face.

Yuki came over and poked him in the arm and said, "I think he's dead." She left, leaving a very confused Sho and Tatsuya in her midst of her actions.

"I…" Daichi's voice cracked, from only crying silently the last night. He coughed twice and continued. "I'm not dead, and I ripped up the resignation letter last night."

"Huh?" Sho looked blankly at Daichi. "Why?"

Before Daichi could reply, though, Tatsuya yelled, "Yuki! He's alive! He just said he wasn't dead!"

"It was my six sense, the one called intuition."

"Oh!" At this, Sho became very excited. "Remember the Rakuyo game where your sixth sense took over and your body just moved on its own?"

Daichi nodded as someone pounded him on the arm.

"So, why did you rip it up? Did you not want to quit or something?" The blonde boy raised his eyebrows, grinning mischievously.

"Shige, stop it," Tatsuya punched back at Shige's arm, then turned back to Daichi. "I don't think I'm following."

"I…I…" He couldn't say it. If he did, everyone would only laugh. He wouldn't have peace if everyone knew how he really was. It was something he didn't want.

"We won't laugh," Sho held out his pinky finger. "Swear."

Tatsuya raised his eyebrows at the vow but said nothing.

Meanwhile, Shige's back was turned toward them and his shoulders were shaking violently.

"You can't tell what he's thinking," Tatsuya commented. "Whether he's angry or crying, but he's definitely laughing."

"Shige!" Sho half whined, half laughed as he spoke. "Stop making me break my promises!"

By now the rest of the team was done warming up and was anticipating orders from the captain and coach.

Tatsuya grabbed Shige's arm and yanked him up. "C'mon let's leave Daichi and Sho alone, so they can talk."

As they joined the group standing in front of Coach Matsushita, Daichi spoke.

"I like you more than how I would like a friend. I like you, and I want to keep you close."

Sho's jaw dropped, at both the words and the pure, raw emotion in his deep, husky voice.

Daichi blushed slightly, but no one saw him. Coach Matsushita was looking at the group in front of him as the group watched him and Sho was looking away, blushing harder than Daichi.

"Speak to no one about this," Daichi said firmly. He patted Sho on the back, and then picked up another sheet of paper that he was sitting on. He handed it to Sho, who looked at it with surprise. Then, he walked away, out of the field, around the school, and out the school gates.

Daichi had written the letter in the dark in his bed, so half of it was unreadable. Lines and letters crisscrossed over each other, an ink had smeared everywhere.

After Daichi left, though, Sho looked at the bottom and saw three words completely undamaged. "I love you."

Epilogue:

Daichi would come back to pick up his things. And, of course, Sho would wait for him, to return Daichi's one sided love.


End file.
